New Pink City
by ButMyNameIsStef
Summary: I just met her and I hated her, Her and that stupid pink hair. ; InoSaku M for Language
1. Sundays Can Be Worse Then Mondays

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well hey! Just quick notes for you readers right before you start this wonderful story. Yes, It is InoSaku. I won't ruin anything for you. So please Enjoy. ^.^**

**''-Thoughts**

**""-Speaking**

**DISCLAIMER: Na, I don't own Naruto, In my dreams I do though.. No seriously, these stories are based off dreams I have…**

* * *

_New York City: Harlem_

_September 2, 2012: Sunday, 6:09:24AM_

"INNNOOOOOOOO, GET UP ALREADY" The blonde boy shouted, pounding his hand against the door for what seemed like forever.

**Normal POV**

'What the fuck, who in the he-'She thought to herself before she was once again interrupted by the irritating shouting.

"COME ON INOOO IF YOU DON'T GET UP WE'LL MISS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL"

'First day of school?' She thinks in a panic, Jumping out of bed with her blonde locks following her as she grabbed a clean uniform and ran to the bathroom to turn her shower on. She heard the door finally open, probably her mother letting her idiot of a friend in.

"Oh, Well good morning Naruto." Her mother said with the obvious lack of sleep in her voice.

"Morning Mrs.Y How ya'doin?" The blonde boy said with that cheesy smile that Mrs. Yamanaka remembers so well. She waved her hand to the kitchen as she walked back to her bedroom to enjoy some more rest.

Ino finally walked out her shower to see her friend eating some ramen that had been bought for him and the many visits he makes.

"Morning" Ino mumbled as she picked her hair up in a messy bun

"WHasgud sunshinnee" Was heard between his devouring of food and minimal chewing.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Ino proposed as she saw him finish his last bite.

No words were said as they both got up and walked out the door.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

'I don't understand, everyone seems to be looking at us strangely; I mean it's the first day of our sophomore year. Do we look that bad in the uniform?' I thought as I looked myself up and down while moving in the rhyme of the train.

*Sigh* 'I swear I wonder how me and this idiot even manage to end up in a private school, downtown for the most part. At least I live in Manhattan, Naruto lives all the way in Brooklyn, and It's hard to explain his accent and spikey blonde hair to every preppy student in that school.'

'Oh did I forget to mention Naruto and I are the only kids from Uptown In that whole school, Yeah Well we are and it sucks. All these gifted rich kids walking around with their heads up their asses. Something I could never quite get used too, that's why I mainly stick to Naruto. As much of an idiot as this kid seems, He is real smart. And humble too.'

'Me and Naruto met freshman year. It couldn't possibly be a normal meeting ether, because come'on? Naruto was involved and anything Naruto was involved in was far from normal.' I chuckled to myself, earning me a raised curious eyebrow from my friend beside me. I smiled to him and went back to my thoughts

'It was the first day of freshman year and I was brand new to the private school scene, After that fight I got into in 8th grade my mother refused for me to go to high school in my neighborhood. I walked into my 3rd period class only to feel a warm liquid run down my uniform, I suppose it was my fault for walking blindly. I looked too see ramen ALL over my uniform, I looked up to see the idiot sheepishly rubbing his neck and smiling. I don't even know how long I was punching the poor kid before we both got dragged to the principal's office; We were sat next to each other waiting. After 20 minutes of silence. He turned to me. '

"Sorry for the ramen bathe, I'm Naruto" He said smiling holding his hand out. I turned my head and gave him a glare. The look on his face was priceless, pure fear. "Ehh , Well you're the new girl I'm assuming?" Once again I didn't answer to his effortless attempts to talk to me. "Oh well fine, Be a stuckup bitch tha-"

`He sentence got cut off by my fist smashing into his face for the millionth time. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY?" I screamed, All I remember was chasing him down the hall way as he ran screaming "HELP SOMEONE HELP ME" From that point on, We just kinda stuck together. The weirdest start to a friendship I ever had. 'As I finished that thought I felt Naruto tap my shoulder to signal that this was our stop.

* * *

_New York City: York Preparatory School_

_September 2, 2012: Sunday, 6:45:03AM_

Ino's POV

"Summer went so quick" I thought out loud

"Hell yeah, I'm not even close to ready for these AP classes"

"AP ? , When did they start giving you AP classes ?"

"This year" He mumbles, clearly not in the mood to explain how he got stuck with such a schedule

"I assume we aren't going to have many classes together than"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure we have lunch or Phys. Ed together"

"Yeah .. Maybe" I said as we approached the school.

I grabbed the handle, only to be stopped by locked doors. Dumbfounded I knock on the door several times. 'Oh what the hell' I think to myself frustrated. "Naruto what's today?" I ask curiously. "I dunno" Was his response as he looked up in the sky.

'Don't tell me..' I ran up to a man walking with his suitcase, His hair a strange red color.

"Excuse me, What is today?" I asked as politely as I could while staring at his hair.

"Well, Sunday of course" He responded with humor in his voice.

"Sund- … SUNDAY?, NARUTO WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed, Turning back to the blonde boy, he seemed to catch a drift and was already running back to the train station.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW IT'S SUNDAY?" I yell one more time running after him, leaving behind a Chuckling business man.

* * *

_**Sakura: Why am I not a part of this story yet?**_

_**Me: -.-" Relax, Next chapter we introduce you**_

_**Sakura: Hmp**_

_**Naruto: *Munches* Whose pinky over there *Slurps***_

_**Sakura: EXCUSE ME, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MY NAME IS HARUN-**_

_**Me: ANYWAY, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER *Closes laptop***_


	2. Alittle Ramen Never Hurt

**A/N: I made this longer because I was extremely lazy in the beginning. You should expect 2,000 Words Each chp. From now on! It's a promise. But as you see. This is starting off friendly and more humor centered. But the romance will arrive soon. I hope I can hold you all off with my witty sense of humor :D**

**Just bear with me. And keep those beautiful little reviews coming. I love them so much. And I'm going to need an OC for later on in the story. So you are all more than welcome to PM me and Give suggestions of your very own OC. And I Will let you know if he/she will become useful in my story. Thanks for your time loves. Come back in 2 days. I'll have another update for ya:D**

* * *

_New York City: York Preparatory School_

_September 3rd: Monday, 9:01:25AM_

**Ino's POV**

"Ino are you still mad at me, I swear I didn't know" Naruto plead with a pout

"Eh , it's not even important anymore Naruto, You wanna go to the noodle shop after school?" I asked with a smirk

"OH YESSSS, Old man is going to be so glad to see his favorite customer" Naruto smiled

'More like his most expensive tab' I thought to myself as we walked to 3rd period.

This period was a new cooking class that the school was trying out, Lucky of me to have this dangerous, flammable class and to share it with this accident prone male.

Me and Naruto made our way to the tables, Student after student flowed into class. It seems like everyone is here expect the teacher.

'Wonderful, this teacher is a no show, Isn't this supposed to be a upperclass school? Type of crap is this.' I think to myself. Soon after that thought a dark haired lady walked into the room

I could of sworn I heard "Morning Little fuckers" from the unknown ladies lips.

She stood staring at us all for a couple of minutes.

"My name is Anko, and I'm going to be teaching you all how to survive alone, Therefore I will be teaching you how to cook an edible semi-tasty meal from the most unexpected things." She said lazily. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Is there a problem blondie?" She said, She couldn't possibly be talking to me.

"My name is Ino" I snapped back in response, I hated anything that referred to my hair color, I was blonde and blue eyed. But I was far from the typical dumb blond, so even the slightest mention of it strikes a nerve.

"Well, Ino Maybe you should get out of my cla-" She stopped talking and turned her head to a strange girl that just walked into our class. She was alittle shorter than me, With pink hair and the greenest eyes mankind has ever seen. I had a puzzled look on my face. Every boy and girl in that classroom was memorized by the girl, Naruto most of all. He sat beside me with an open jaw and slight drool coming out his mouth. I kept a straight face as the teacher said.

"And who are you?"

The girl merely blinked at the teacher.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." Bitter attitude with her words.

"Well, . Mind explaining why you are so late for my class?" Anko said

"Well as I remember I came in a few minutes after you , We both left the principal's office at the same time" She said back with a friendly smile.

The teacher stood quiet looking her up and down before she turned around and just started writing on the board, Then Naruto comes closer to me and whisper "What's up with her hair.."

I stood quiet, looking the girl up and down. She looks like someone I've seen before. I couldn't catch myself staring till I heard.

"You may want to take a picture, it lasts longer." The new girl says with a smirk on her face. "I understand I'm pretty but I would never expect to attract girls as well" she said to me as she spoke once again. I gave her a puzzled look till I processed what had been said and how the whole class was reacting with low snickers and giggling.

'What a bitch' I thought as I felt my face heat up. I couldn't even manage to get words out before she went and sat across the room.

I stood quiet for the rest of the class. I don't think I listened to one word that teacher said, But I could hear the boys trying to win pinkie's affection and the girls trying to be buddy buddy with her as well.

I only knew her name and I hated her, Her name and That ridiculous pink hair of her's.

I heard the bell ring and got up quickly to leave the classroom, Naruto followed up.

"Yo ino, you ok?" He said kind of concerned.

"I'm fine, It's just that fucking girl man, Who does she think she is?" I half shouted

"I think I'm Sakura Haruno, Daughter of Ichigo Haruno. Who is CEO of the meta program and I do believe I deserve more respect from someone of your standing" She said walking out of class, Obviously overhearing what I was saying to Naruto .

"What?, I do believe you should suck on this pus-" I felt Naruto's hand cover my mouth and drag me to my next class. I could see the look on her face. She was so dumb… She couldn't even be offended by something she didn't understand.

All I knew was that I'm beyond tired of these stuck up rich kids.

I felt Naruto let go of me, I looked at him with disgust.

"I understand your upset, but her father is extremely powerful. I've read about that Meta thing, it's one of those programs that cures diseases and from what I hear they are very close to finding a cure for cancer. At this moment he is the most important man in New York Ino, God only knows what he can do. He could get you kicked out of the school"

"I don't understand why I have to tolerate this shit! Who is she to me? No one." I responded quickly.

"Just please Ino, Don't end up getting kicked out because of this girl." Naruto plead.

"Ugh.." was my only response.

The rest of my day was uneventful and just aggravating.

Last bell went off and I made my way outside to wait for Naruto. I watched as student after student left the school and join their drivers at the cars.' I don't think anybody else but Naruto and I take the train… I don't even think half the students know that New York City has trains.' I roll my eyes at the thought. Than I saw something that caught my eye, The supposed 'Daughter of the most important man in New York' Was taking the bus?. I couldn't help but laugh at loud.

"Whats so funny" Naruto said standing next to me with a curious look on his face.

"Pinky ain't so special considering she has no personal driver like the rest of these little rich assholes" I said with amusement.

I couldn't help myself, I had to go over and say something to her. I couldn't bear to let her embarrass me in front of all those people and me not do anything. Only if Naruto was the one to see it.

I heard Naruto behind me with a faint sigh. " Play nice Ino"

"Yeah yeah, I am very nice" I responded before slowly making my way up to the busstop and sitting next to the stuck up little girl.

Before I could even speak, A certain scent hit my nose. 'She smells good, Like strawberry's… what a surprise. The pinked haired weirdo smells like strawberrys.' I mentally rolled my eyes before finally talking to her.

"Whatchu doing here prissy?" I asked kinda rudely

"Excuse me?" Was her quick response as she turned to face me.

I was took back again by her eyes. Her eyes were so green and bright. It made me stop thinking for a second.

" Thought you were rich, Rich people around here don't take public buses" I say while smiling.

"I don't see how that's any of your business" She responded while her head back to staring across the street.

Once again , Her undeniable attitude towards me. I went to say something along the lines of 'Go fuck yourself' But only to hear something I didn't quite enjoy.

"Sakura, Would you like to join Me and Ino at a great noodle shop?" Naruto beamed.

'This was no time to try to get a girlfriend, I hated this girl. I couldn't stand her one bit and he has the nerve to invite her with us?' I was so mad. I couldn't even say 'Fuck no' Before I heard.

"No no, I wouldn't want to intrude."She said actually kind of sweetly to Naruto.

"Please, I insist you come with us. You cannot say no" He smiled at her friendly.

She couldn't respond as our bus came, And Naruto grabbed both of us to drag us on the bus.

'What in the hell is going on' I thought to myself.

"Well, Sakura. What grade are you in?" Naruto asked as we sat down.

"I'm a sophomore, But it's my first year at York." She said back quietly obviously unfamiliar with this bus.

"What school did you go to before this?" Naruto questioned once again.

"I was homeschooled my whole life. But my mother convinced me that High School would be good for me. That I could make friends" She said, As if she never had a friend a day in her life.

"Well maybe that's why you're such a bitch around normal students" I whisper only to get elbowed in the rib. "Ouchh, Fuckk" I said in a normal voice.

I glared at the blonde boy as he looked at me with parental eyes. They were telling me to shut up and be nice.

I looked back at Sakura to see her staring straight into my eyes, For a few seconds we stared until she turned her head back to the front of the bus.

'Whats up with this new staring habit of mine' I wonder to myself, Kind of annoyed that it keeps happening with pinkie.

I don't know when, But somewhere between the arguments and staring contest. I spoke in a normal tone to her. "We are going uptown, 155th Harlem. That's where the noodle shop is." I said it because she looked so puzzled and lost. Might as well explain to her where this blonde idiot I call a friend is taking her. I didn't dare look at her and say it. In fear that we might end up looking into each other's eyes once again.

"Uptown?" She questioned.

"Yes pinkie, Uptown"

At the corner of my eye I saw her amusement at the nickname; it's possible she wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she wasn't as much of a stuck up bitch as I thought.

I felt the bus come to a stop in front of a shop with a sign that said "_Old Man's Noodle Shop"_ Geez , Must unoriginal name ever if you ask me. The old man that ran the place was as old as dinosaurs themselves anyway. So the nickname came easily for him.

Naruto ran off the bus and into the building without a second thought or word.

This was going to be a very interesting meal.

* * *

**_Naruto: You cut us off right when I was gonna eat ramennnn :'(_**

**_Me: Man , I'm tired. I can't get a break?_**

**_Naruto: NOOOO, RAMEN COMES FIRST !_**

**_Me: What the hell, Where the hell is Ino *Mumbles*_**

**_Ino: *Grabs Naruto by the ear*_**

**_Naruto: NOO, I WANT MY RAMENNN *Cries*_**

**_Ino: SHUT UP_**

**_Naruto: ok .. O.O_**


	3. That Stupid Blonde Hair

**A/N: AYEEE!, Another chapter. Simply because I don't sleep and spent my whole night writing and my mornings partying because for the time being I am on vacation in the islands. My life is so uneventful. ANYWAY!, I hope you enjoy this little chapter I tried to prevent cursing, I type how I talk and I have quite a potty mouth So Sorry loves ! Oh and Don't forget to review. I love your comments, Good or bad. I'm here to please the people :D. **

**And Just so I don't get introuble.. .**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, Because If I did. It would go exactly like this. *Points Below***

* * *

_New York City: Old Man's Noodle Shop_

_September 3__rd__: 4:05:03PM_

**Sakura's POV **

' Why am I even here right now, I should be home. Mother will get worried' I think to myself as me and this Stranger walk off the bus. 'I barely know them'..

"AY , OLD MAN GUESS WHO" the blonde boy yelled as we walked through the doors.

'They seemed nice, But this area or the people in it don't seem so nice' I think as I look around the shop, Looking up and down all the people sitting talking and enjoying their meals.

There was one woman, Tattoos all over her left arm; A piercing in her nose and on her eyebrow. Next to her was a big man his arms extremely defined a few tattoos were visible I'm assuming the rest were hidden by his clothing, The table next to them had two women, they seemed be dating. ' I've never seen a gay couple so open before' I think as observe them. 'They look so happy'..

"Hey, Sakura what would you like to eat?" Naruto asked happily taking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him to see that within the 5 minutes since we arrived he had eaten 2 bowls of ramen.

I looked at Ino to see her on her first bowl, Eating quietly. 'Maybe … Maybe I was too rude in the beginning. 'Looking at Ino but quickly turning as she looked back.

"Ehh, Sit down." The blonde girl said low and husky, something about it made me feel comfortable quickly shaking the feeling away. I walked to the bar, Sitting in between both blondes. The old man looked at me; He seemed to be taking in every detail of my face. He walked to the kitchen.

"Where did he go?" I questioned.

"He's going to get your food" Naruto responded as he worked on his 5th bowl of ramen.

"I didn't even get to order" I said quite confused.

"Old man can tell someone's cravings or taste buds by simply looking at them." Ino said plainly while playing with her food.

"Yeah! Isn't it amazing?, I think it's an old people thing, They must develop these special abilities to read people's minds, Maybe it's because their on earth so long" Naruto said using many hand motions while trying to explain, In site was a small piece of ramen hanging from his lip as he talked.

I laughed softly 'More like creepy'.

The old man comes back and places a plate of shrimp and lobster in front of me. 'What the hell?, How did he know I liked seafood? Oh my god, this is too weird' I think looking at the plate and the old man dumbfounded.

"Hmp" The old man said with a smirk, his wrinkles showing deeper than usually.

"Oh damn, You couldn't have cheaper taste buds?" Naruto whined.

"Shut up Naruto, Considering you eat 10 bowls of ramen every time we come, both your meals will cost the same" Ino said looking at him clearly annoyed.

"I can pay for myself" I blurted out.

I got a quick look from Both Ino and Naruto.

"Tisk" came from Ino's lips as she got up roughly and walked to the bathroom.

'Why is she so rude, I didn't even say anything wrong' I thought, making a frustrated face as I watched her walk away. "Don't pay her any mind" Naruto said reassuringly.

"She always so rude?" I ask while gently cutting my food and eating it.

"Ehh, She just doesn't like anybody from our school. I'm sure once she gets to know you she'll see just how sweet you are" He said smiling hard.

"Thank you" I said looking mostly at my plate, this blonde boy was a real sweetheart and pretty cute too. But as always, I felt nothing.

'I tried so hard to find an attraction with the boys my mother has set up dates with. They are always ether ugly and self-centered or attractive and self-centered. Till this day I can't find a nice boy that will be interested in things I like. Interested in finding out whom I was; Not how quickly they get to touch my body or how profitable it would be to marry me. I was 16 and as innocent as someone of this age can be. Many young girls have no care for self-respect and their virginities. I treasured mine like anything else and as much as I hate to admit it I've never even had a first kiss, It's not that I'm prude or scared of intimate contact. It's just was never the right moment, Or worse. Their breath stunk. '

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Ino come back and pay the bill. Before I could say anything it was paid and she walked outside. Naruto blinked and smiled at me widely.

"Like I said just ignore her" He repeated as we got up and met her outside.

'Ugh, I can't stand her. And All I know is her name, her name and that stupid blonde hair.'

* * *

_New York City: 155__th__ Harlem_

_September 3__rd__: 6:02:35PM_

**Ino's POV**

'Fucking 70 dollars for a quick meal, I really need to let the Old man know to lower those prices' I think, So frustrated. I should of let pinkie pay for herself, 30 extra dollars for her plate alone. But my pride wouldn't let it happen, She is no better than me just because she pays for her own plate. Just as soon as she said she could pay for herself I got mad. If you invite someone out. They shouldn't have to pay, it's how I see it.

"Thank you so much" Naruto said walking out of the shop rubbing his stomach with his trademark smile.

"Thank you" Pinkie said with a soft voice.

"Mhmm" was my only response as I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my dress pants and walked up to the bus stop. It was somewhat chilly.

"I suppose I'll see you both tomorrow?" Sakura said slowly walking towards the train station.

'It was almost dark, considering we took her all the way to our playgrounds, we might as well take her back home safely to her turf, she took a few steps away from us to already look lost.' I think while watching the confused girl try to find her way to the subway.

"We are taking you home" I stated firmly, She turned around and looked at me.

"No no, it's alright. I'll find my way home." she said, even in her words she sounded unsure.

I looked at her. Sighed and walked over to her, Grabbed her arm ignoring her "Excuse me?"; and pushed her on the bus.

Naruto followed silently, quite humored as well as I heard him laughing slightly at my actions.

"I'm pretty sure I said I can find my own way home!" She shouted at me as the bus started moving.

I simply looked at her and said "Where are you going?"

She looked so mad, Her cheeks the same color as her hair at this point. "65th street" She said all her frustration clearly showing.

"Than 65th street we go!" Naruto yelled, only to be "shushed" by an old lady on the bus with us.

The rest of the ride was quiet, Naruto was of course trying to get a pretty girls number on the bus, with no success as always and Pinkie was silently looking out the window, her arms crossed in anger.

'This was going to be a very long year isn't it?' I half asked myself and half ask whatever being existed in these clouds.

* * *

**Me: Ahh, Another eventful chapter. ^_^**

**Ino: You owe me 70 dollars…**

**Me: HUH? WHAT, WHY?**

**Ino: COME ON, WHO SPENDS 70 DOLLARS AT A FREAKING NOODLE SHOP? I WANT MY 70 DOLLARS!**

**Me: Man, Naruto needs to lay off all that ramen.**

**Naruto: What about my ramen. *Sticks head out***

**Me: It's too late for this crap *Closes Laptop* **


	4. Late Night Swim

**A/N:_ Man, This chapter was so hard. Honestly I hate it, I feel like I did such a bad job on it. But I couldn't improve the story if I didn't get through this one, Needless to say It sucked the male reproductive system to write this whole chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please review and Let me know your thoughts. REVIEW^_^ _**

**_Disclaimer: Well, As you know by now I don't own Naruto, But that surely doesn't stop me from writing fanfiction loves_**

* * *

_New York City: Bus to 65th Street_

_September 3rd: 7:50:25PM_

**Ino's POV**

'It was pretty dark considering the time' are my thoughts as I watch the bus come to a stop in front of what seemed like a hotel or housing building of some sort. 'The city was always nice around these times. The street lights were on, glowing on us as we walked off the bus'

"This is it" Sakura said walking besides both Me and Naruto, her arms unfolding as she walked toward the building. 'She has a nice frame, Slim and curvy. Something about her seemed really different' I think to myself looking at her walk away.

"Ay, You have a good night Sakura" Naruto said smiling hands in his pockets.

Me and Naruto watched her walk towards the doors, Greeted by the nameless doorman, She looked back and smiled. She took a few more steps before turning around once again.

"Um, well; would you guys like to join me for a late night swim?" She said while pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Wha- Um, We don't have bathing suits handy Sakura" Naruto said, Kinda taken back by the offer.

"It's alright, we have spares upstairs" Her smile still on her face, clearly embarrassed to even ask.

"Oh! Well, I'd love too. How about you Ino?" Naruto said smiling brightly.

I couldn't say no to Naruto, He was my bestfriend. "That sounds fine" I said in more of a mumble than actual words.

"Come with me then" The smile Sakura had was wider than before showing her straight bright teeth.

'She must have a crush on Naruto or something' I think looking at how easily they got along. 'They'd be a good couple' Was another thought as me and Naruto walked into the hotel with her. The lobby was big, various types of couches and love seats were scattered perfectly around the space, Cherry Blossom's filled the vases at the reception desk.

"So you live here" Naruto questions obviously amazed by it too.

"My grandfather built this hotel after I was born, I grew up here." She responded with a smile on her face looking around the building.

"It's beautiful" I say, Half looking at Sakura Half looking at my surroundings.

We walked a few feet, reaching an elevator. It was gold with an imprinted design, it looked like a full cherry blossom tree 'Well she did say this place was built after she was born' I think as the doors open.

"What floor are we going too?" Naruto said staring at the buttons.

"30th, this floor exclusive to my family"

"Rich little-" I mumbled

"What?" She said quickly.

"EH, uh nothing nothing." I say in a rushed tone. 'I shouldn't be so rude considering she offered for us to come into her home, or hotel. whatever', The elevator came to a stop, doors open to another lobby this one with fountain in the middle, A little plate that said 'Haruno' in script and a very tall ceiling with glass to expose the stars.

"Eh, you really are rich aren't you pinkie' I state outloud.

"Oh my god, This is AWESOME" Naruto yelled, Hearing his voice echo lowly. Being the way he is, He immediately started running around looking at everything.

Next to me I heard a giggle coming from Sakura, Her cheeks rosy. 'Told ya she has a crush on him' My chest hurt slightly as if I was having a heartattack. 'What the..' I think as I touch my chest.

"Are you alright?" I hear as I look up to be met with concerned green eyes.

'Those eyes'..

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say, Brushing the weird feeling off. 'Too young for heart attacks Ino' I think, amusing myself.

* * *

**Sakura's POV **

"Are you alright?" I ask looking at Ino quite concerned, she still hasn't said much since the talk at the noodle shop, I looked only to be met with blue eyes

'Those eyes'..

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said back, something seemed to humor her as she smirked and looked down.

"Alright well, come with me. I'll show you where the pool is then I'll give you the bathing suits" I said to both of them.

"Alright!" Naruto beams.

"Mhmm" Was the blonde girls' response.

'Oh god, how long is this attitude going to continue on?' Rolling my eyes as I think to myself, I started walking to the pool.

"Thru these doors is the pool," I said pointing at the double door entrance.

"And over here are our spare bathing suits" I say walking over to a closet near the door. I turn around to see Naruto with his shirt off already and pants unbuttoned.

"Thanks Sakura" He smiled.

"Eh.. Um.." I couldn't find any words to say as I looked at his body, Slim yet Muscular.

"Naruto you idiot" I heard Ino mumble as she grabbed Naruto by the ear ignoring his pleads of "Let me goooo, this hurts Ino" as he said. She dragged him to a nearby bathroom and threw him in with a bathing suit bottom and closed the door.

Soon after she closed the door a "ALL YOU HADA DO WAS ASK!" Was heard from behind it.

"Sorry about that" Ino said, Small smile on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck. 'That's the most loosed I've seen her all day' I think as I response with "It's alright".

I showed her another bathroom and handed her another spare bathing suit top and bottom.

"Thank you"

I nodded my head in her direction as I walked to my room.

'This is so strange, having people in my house that aren't related to me. The feeling of friendships forming, I wish I experienced more of this earlier' I think as I change my clothes. 'Maybe this high school thing isn't as bad as I expected'

*Knock Knock* "Sakura?" I hear from outside my door, It was my mother.

"Yes mother?" I question as she opens the door, her long brown hair following her as she steps in with a smile.

"Are those your friends down in the pool right now?" She asks looking at my attire.

"Something like that, mom." I responded making my way to the door.

"The blonde one is a cutie" She says with a wink.

"They're both blonde mom." I say smiling back holding on to the frame of the door.

"Exactly" She says with a smirk as she sits on my bed and crosses her legs.

I give her a sharp look as I roll my eyes and make my way to the pool. It takes me a few minutes to reach the doors, Opening them to expose my familys outdoor pool, The moon shining on the water as I see no one was swimming in the water, I gently throw my towel on one of our chairs by the bar and head to the steps, dipping my foot in the water. It felt warm as I let the water get up to my knees I heard.

"CANNON BALL!" and a big splash as I felt my whole body get soaked with the semi warm pool water.

"What the hell" I say as the water hits me unexpectedly. I look up to see Naruto doing a back stroke in the water calmly.

"Oh there you are Sakura, Took you long enough to get here" Naruto says laughing slightly, I look to see Ino laughing her shoulders on the edge of the pool keeping her head above the water.

'Oh this is funny blondie' I think annoyed my eye slightly twitching. 'I'll show you funny' was my last thought as I drove into the water, swimming deep. I swam till I saw her foot, which is when I reached and grabbed her under water; I drove up once I pulled her down. I came to the top to hear Naruto's laughing at my actions.

"Gah," Was heard from Ino once she swam back to the surface.

"WHAT THE HELL" she shouted looking at me with half amusement , half annoyance at her newly wet blonde hair.

"Not so funny now is it" I mock as I smirk at her.

"Ohhh, It's war now pinkie" Ino says to me as drove under the water once again.

'Oh crap' I think as I Turn and start pushing myself up out of the pool only to feel arms wrap around my waist and to hear "I don't think so" From the blondes lips.

Next thing I know I was thrown into the water.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

'Who does she think she is' I smirk as I swim to the pink haired girl, 'Oh no pinkie you're not getting away from me' I think as I grab her by the waist and threw her back in the pool with me and Naruto.

"Thought you were slick didn't cha?" I say as she came back to the top.

I just saw a smile on her face, 'Oh lord, What did I start?' Was my thought. When in reality I just started a war between all three of us, That included being splashed and continuously being thrown back and forth into the pool, The whole time was full of laughter and smiles between the three of us. Once things died down we all just swam around alittle more, Naruto soon got out and layed on one of the beach chairs, Saying something like "Wow, these stars are so beautiful".

I slowly swam not seeing anyones legs under the water, I pushed up to the surface and pushed my wet blonde hair back. I open my eyes after hearing a "gasp" from no one other than.

"S-Sakura" I say quietly, It happens she was still in the pool and I swam right in front of her, We were so close that the sway of the water made our nose brush.

I felt my cheeks get hot as I stared into the green eyes.

"Hey" I whisper, Scared to let my voice get any louder I feel my chest hurting again, this time it is a good hurt. I don't know why I'm still stuck in this position.

She didn't move ether, just staring at her face red as her hair.

"Well than, Clearly I interrupted something here" Naruto said looking at the both of us.

I jumped away from her quickly.

"You aren't interrupting anything, Asshole." I say my face redder than before.

"I mean if you guys need some alon-" His sentence was cut off by a rock hitting the side of his head, Thrown by no one other than me.

"EHH INO WHAT THE FUCK" He yells looking at me.

"STOP MAKING SHIT WEIRD" I yell back.

A giggle was heard from Sakura as she climbed out the pool and wrapped a towel around herself.

"It's quite late" She said looking at her phone.

"What time is it" I ask quickly.

"10:20" She responses.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN" I think outloud as I jump out the pool and run to grab my towel.

"Ayo, It's late isn't it." Naruto says rubbing his neck.

'Damnit, how could I not pay attention to the time. My mom is going to be so worried' I think as I go to change.

I jumped out the bathroom back in my original school clothes to see Sakura still in a towel and Naruto fully changed like me.

"I had a wonderful time with you two tonight" She says to us looking at me.

"Today was beyond wonderful it was AWESOME! We defiantly need to do it again" Naruto says a little too loud.

"Aha, Yeah next time YOU pay for the meal" I say looking at him, Watching his face turn to a pout. I turn and look at Sakura.

"Thank you for tonight" I say sincerely.

"It was my pleasure" she semi whispered back smiling lightly at me.

I smiled as me and Naruto made our way to the elevator.

'I guess I'm going to be seeing more of you aren't I, Miss. Sakura Haruno?' I think as the elevator doors close behind us.

* * *

_**Me: OH MY FREAKING GOD THIS WAS THE HARDEST TASK OF MY LIFEEEEEE**_

_**Naruto:*Mumbles* My head hurts**_

_**Me: Shouldn't of ruined the InoSaku moment bro.**_

_**Naruto: Maybe Ino should just go to anger management Instead! -.-**_

_**Ino: What did you say? *Glares***_

_**Naruto: CLOSE THE LAPTOP STEF SHE'S COMING**_

_**Me: Oui, -.- *Closes Laptop***_


	5. Friends Know Everything

_**A/N: GUESS WHOOOOO!, That's right. New chapther, I choose to start this off on Naruto's POV because I don't really give'em much love in this story *Crowd boo's* Aha, well. As I'm sure you noticed I've been working on many different stories at once, But My heart slowly came back to this story, SO MORE INOSAKU LOVING, Jk; they still have no idea they secretly love each other T.T , Atleast in my world they do, Eh.. than again in my world I'm married to Meagan fox... O.O Oh your still listening? Uh…. ANYWHO HERES THE DISCLAIMER THAN !**_

_**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto…**_

_**Oh you were expecting a witty comment? Yeah, Fresh Outta those … **_

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

'Sheesh, this damn bus ride is going to take years isn't it' I think looking at the window to notice we've only made it to 125th. 'Oi, I wonder whats up with Ino' I looked to my right and see her contently looking out the window.

"Ino, Can I ask you something?" My eyes still focused on the city before us.

"Hm, Sure" She responded looking at me curiously.

"Why do you stick around me?" I kinda mumbled the sentence, Unsure of the answer and if I really wanted to know in the first place.

"Aha, because we are the same." I turned my head to her to see she had turned away from mine.

"Wha-"But she cut me off. "We are the same, come from the same struggle; the same childhood. You have your father, I have my mother. We both come from broken homes and that's something I never found in anyone but you." She was looking at me now, Smile breaking her cheeks.

"Hm.." was my response as I looked back out my window.

"Speaking of our parents, they're going to be beyond pissed yanno" Ino mumbled.

I didn't have a response as I touched my neck, A small emerald touching my fingertips as I gripped the necklace. "We are gonna be important one day Ino, Us and all of our friends; Best believe it, This is our city." I say out loud, Turning to the other blonde; smiling with all my might.

"Yeah Naruto, You can count it." Ino smiled back at him, Getting up and saying "I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

**Ino's POV**

'I kinda wish the bus stopped on my block, Having to walk home is so troublesome at these times of night' I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that I said troublesome, 'I sound just like shika..' I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile as I walked, my hands stuffed in my pockets with my bag over my left shoulder.

"Oi, Ino?" The voice called out from behind me. I froze slightly, turning around slowly secretly thinking that tonight isn't the night to get mugged. I turned around to see a curious boy, his face matted with sweat and his semi long brown hair; He had no shirt on exposing his chest. It was no other than

"Kiba?" I look at him, Sighing in relief and wondering why he is other here at this time of night.

"Oi, Ino where were you and Naruto today?" His face turns to the side slightly.

I just smile slightly, "We spent most of the day downtown."

"Tisk, Boring" He slung his shirt over his shoulder as he walked closer to me.

"It was actually pretty good, we hung out with this new girl from our school; some rich girl. It was Naruto's Idea" I mumbled the last part.

"Oi, is she a cutie?" Kiba said, Getting all in my face.

"U-uh , I don't know. I guess"

He laughs as he picks his head back up. "I bet she's a cutie, Naruto never makes an effort with ugly girls; that's why he is always around you" He looked down on me, Having the advantage of height and he winked at me.

A tiny blush reached my face but slowly disappeared as I saw him start laughing. "I still got it"

I swing my backpack at him, hitting him right in the face. "Dumbass, Stop doing that shit" I mumbled.

It's not that I like Kiba, He's my bestfriend. Right next to Naruto and Shikamaru, But he has this thing where he thinks that he can flirt with me just to get out a reaction, I do not enjoy it one bit.

"Oi, so what's the new girls name?" He questioned.

Smile grazed my lips as I said "Sakura Haruno"

Once again Kiba was in my face, "You like her don't you?"

I jumped back, Not welcoming the heat that rose to my face as I swung my hands in front of me. "Wh-what , N-n-no I'm not even like that."

He laughed, Hard. "What? Who you think you lieing to Now ? Ms."I'm not like that", Me and you both know damn well you are indeed like that"

"Sh-Shut up" I gripped my shoulder looking down in embarrassment, NOONE I mean Noone knew I liked girls, Not Naruto nor My mother; I didn't come to terms with it yet. I surly didn't want anybody knowing.

"Oi, everybody can tell yanno, don't gotta be so upset; Nobody cares" He said calmly, Placing his hands on his hips.

I just look at him, "H-how"

"Well, considering you weren't attracted to this body right here" He smiled slyly his K-9's showing as he rubbed his stomach. My jaw drops slightly as my eyebrows push together, 'He's kidding right..'

He was waiting for me to comment but to no success I just stared "Aha, fine fuck you too than blondie; But seriously, You just never seemed the type." He shrugged as he straightened up, Putting his hands back in his pockets. "Oi, Where exactly are you heading anyhow?" He questioned looking over my head.

"DAMNIT!" I shouted out loud as I quickly picked up my backpack and started running towards my house.

"I'll see you later Kiba" I shout as I jogged down the road.

* * *

'Damnit,' I thought as I tired running as fast as I could to get home. The streetlights where on, and the corner store across the street was still open, I heard a few "Ay Ino!" 's behind me, But I just waved and kept going; I didn't have time to stop and have conversations.

I crossed the street and walk up to the same gate opening it I walk up the steps; I took out my keys fumbling with them in the dark. When I finally got the right key I look up to see the door open and no one other than my wonderful mother standing in the doorway, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot on the floor. "Hehe… I can explain?"

She didn't say anything as she turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, I looked at my mother.

"Where were you exactly?" She said as she washed dishes.

"Downtown with Naruto" I response, putting my book bag down next to the door.

She looked me up and down, Her eyebrows raised "All day?, Why is your hair wet?"

I sighed at remembering my wet hair, taking it out of the low ponytail it was in. "We had gone swimming."

"Where at?"

"Why are you questioning me so much Mom?" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"What?, Your lucky I'm not yelling; It's way pasted curfew Ino, Your lucky you with Naruto."

I just look at my beloved mom we didn't look much alike her hair was brown past her shoulders she was shorter than me and quite thin our attutides were identical ; but our eyes were the biggest comparison , our eyes were the same teal blue color, If there was ever a doubt she was my mother than our eyes would surely shoot that idea down. She was still rambling and I found no reason to argue I just looked at her with an amused look on my face.

Her last few words broke me out of my thoughts "-Is that clear?"

"Yeah ma," I say as I walk off to my room.

I'm sure I heard something around the lines of "She's growing up so much, Can't deeeaaaaalllll with it"

I laugh to myself as I quickly change into suitable sleeping attire, 'It's been one hell of a day, First the noodle shop, Than swimming with a girl we just met, and then Kiba reassuring me?. I'm not quite sure why, But I feel like this next year is going to be one hell of a adventure."

I jumped into bed staring up at the ceiling, a hand behind my head.

I could feel myself falling asleep, my eyes half lidded

"Goodnight dad."

* * *

_**Me:OI!, I'm back ! Whats up peoples? I miss y'all a lot a lot, I hope you missed me too**_

_**Ino: Nobody missed you..**_

_**Me: Oi, -,- why so grumpy? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?**_

_**Ino: Yanno.. I would love to be sleeping BUT ITS HARD WHEN YOU HAVE SOMEONE NEXT TO YOU SHOUTING ABOUT STUPID SHIT -_-**_

_**Me: ehh… hehe. Oops *Closes laptop***_


	6. NPC Rewrite

A/N: Oi, I'm currently rewriting this whole story. Same Concept, Different way of writing. I feel like I was lazy and didn't give this story my all, So I will be rewriting. Lengthing it. Same humor all that. I hope you all can hold on and let me do what I do best, But better. Aha And I will also be making a Bleach/Naruto story soon. Basically it's SakuIno but instead of Ruika coming into my good friend ichgos life, she will come across a girl named Sakura Haruno and I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from here? Also as for "At The Fair" Putting a hold to that, Because that's the only story I have that entertains the whole ninja concept. And I enjoy writing Naruto characters in more modern times. Well for now I think I'm done here. So please please give me some time to fix everything and you can all reread and enjoy yourselves some more with the inside of my mind.


	7. A Kiss And Bandage Wrap

**A/N: HEYYY! Wait.. not happy to see m- *Dodges tomato* Ok I understand I said I was gonna rewrite this but I can explai- *Dodges Book* Oh come on aren't you guys being kinda dramati- **_**BOOM-**_** Is.. Is that a paino..? … **

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Narut- *Dodges Naruto Manga* -_- Just Read *Points down***

* * *

"I suppose it doesn't matter much right?, Life goes on whether you're happy or sad. You can't expect the world to stop at your whim because it benefits you, Aren't I correct? For example, If you truly love someone you'd do anything for them, even something as trifling as letting them be with someone else so they can be happy." The silver haired man eyeballed us as he read the book passage.

'The cover read "something paradise?"'

"Ino, Did you say something?" My strange English teacher straightened himself as he looked at me with his one eye, 'I never really understood why he is always covering his other eye'.

"Ino?" He questioned again.

I shifted alittle in my seat as some of the students had their eyes drawn to me, waiting for my response. "I was just mumbling something to myself ". He looked me more friendlily this time.

"Well would you like to share your thoughts with all of us in class?" I could tell he was smiling because he got little winkles around his eye whenever he did, that's another weird thing. He has a scarf over his face, I mean it must be 80 degrees today and he is walking around with something as thick as a scarf.

"Well?" His eyebrow rose slightly.

"Not really" I replied, looking anywhere but at him.

"Alright" He still had the book in his hands as he walked up to my desk.

The atmosphere became serious as he approached me "Answer a question for me".

I nodded in response, Looking up at the tall man as he hovered over me.

"What do you know about LOVE?"

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out, I thought about it for a second.

"I don-…I don't know anything about love " _**BRIIIING—**_

The last bell of the day rang as I stared at my teacher, obvious humor in his voice as he said.

"Good answer" He turned his back to me, that's when I realized I was the only one left in the classroom.

"Have a good weekend Ino" My teacher kicked his feet up on his desk and put his attention back to his book.

I picked up my stuff and walked out the door 'What a Werido' , I walked down the nearly empty hallway, there were still a few students going through the stuff they left in their lockers. 'I haven't seen Naruto since that last bus ride the night I ran into kiba' I wasn't really paying any attention as I turned the corner when

_**OMFF- **_I fell backwards landing in the middle of the hall, I looked up to see a girl across from me in the same position. She had long blood red hair, Her bangs landed right between her eyes. I quickly got up and dusted myself off, Looking around to see if anyone saw. We seemed to be alone.

"Ow ow damn it." I heard the soft voice speak, I looked in the girls direction again to see her leaning against the lockers, Touching her left ankle alittle.

"You ok?" I walked towards her alittle, Until She lifted her head and my eyes met with hers light brown ones, I felt my body stiffen and my eyesight fade slightly.

'She's .. so pretty' I stared at her for a few seconds till I noticed the weird look she was giving me.

I coughed and straightened back up "Erm, d-do you need some help?"

She smiled shyly at me. "Hehe, it seems I do."

I walked up to her, Picking her up bridal. "Eepp!" she shouted out in shock.

"Sorry." I managed to mumble out while I tried to cover up the blush on my face.

"You don't have to carry me, I mean I must be heavy"

"Nope, Light as a feather." I said as I walked down the hallway with this girl in my arms 'What a weird sight this must be'.

"Why thank you," she smiled at me. Once again making me hide the blush on my face.

'Who is this girl, I don't think I've seen her around this school once.'

I was about to ask her name but at that moment we had reached the nurses office,

* * *

I peeked my head in a little, "Hello?" No response.

"I guess she left already" I assumed as I walked in with this stranger, setting her down on one of the beds.

"Where do you think she keeps the splints?" I asked, being a little friendlier towards her.

"Hmm, maybe in that draw right there." She pointed towards the second draw on the nurse's desk, I opened the draw to find a pair of splints.

"Oi, how'd you know that?" I asked, laughing with this girl that I didn't know a thing about.

"Not sure, Maybe a lucky guess?"

I smirked looking back at her "Yeah, yeah. Doubt that."

I kneeled down my face near her legs, I gently wrapped up her ankle.

"Annnd there we go" I stood up to look at the finished job.

She looked at my wraps and smiled alittle "Hmmm, not bad"

For the second time I was gonna ask her name. "If you don't mind me as-"

_**Swoosh-**_ The nurse walked in quite curious about what we were doing.

"Can I help you two?" I took a quick glance in the girl's direction to see if she had a response.

She smiled at the nurse with her perfect straight white teeth, "No no, My friend.. um" she looked at me.

"Ino"

"Hehe, Yeah my friend Ino was just fixing me up, you see I'm quite clumsy." I could tell her face was slightly red as she slowly got up, but she had tripped over her feet. Lucky for her I was able to grab her in time so she didn't fall.

"Hm, you surely are clumsy it seems." The nurses looked past her glasses towards us.

"Erm.." I felt my face heat up from the close contact again, 'Whats wrong with me.. everytime I touch her I feel my body turn to flames'

"Well, I think you two should get outta here for now, Young lady come see me one Monday so I can check up on that ankle alright?" She spoke to us as she went and sat at her desk, sticking her nose in some paperwork.

"Yes ma'am" Was her response as I slow started walking to the door with her, She had her arm around my shoulders as we walked out.

We walked in silence till we got outside.

"Thank you so much for helping around, I think I could manage to get home from here." She looked me in the eyes again, making me freeze. She smiled wide and leaned towards me, Kissing my cheek and whispered. "Tayuya is my name".

I took a few steps back to hear an "AHEM!" Come from behind me, When I turned my head I felt my face go red.

"H-hey Naruto, Sakura." Naruto had his eyebrow raised, and Sakura had her head facing the ground.

"Hmp, I'll see you around Ino" Tayuya said as she made her way to the train. I stared at her somewhat swaying body, even with a sprained ankle her every movement was perfect.

'She takes the train too huh?... I wonder why I never seen her around before.' I thought.

"What was that about" I turned back around to see Naruto's pout. "You went and made new friends without me?!" he continued.

I rolled my eyes, "No Naruto, I accidently made her hurt her ankle and she was just thanking me."

"Oi, Whatever. We haven't seen you in a while so I told Sakura that she should come down to the basketball courts with us." The blonde boy said with his hands entwined behind his head. I turned my head to the other girl, her eyes everywhere else but looking at us.

"Isn't it kinda late for that?" I asked.

"It's only 1 in the afternoon Ino, We got outta school early today remember?, Shikamaru, Kiba and the others should be out by this time."

I looked at the clock tower that stood tall on the church across the street to see the time indeed said '1:09pm'

'Sheesh, this girl had me so confused I didn't even realize what time is was.' I thought as I rubbed my eyes.

"Oi, so you coming?" Naruto repeated as he turned towards the train station.

"When have I ever passed up a game of basketball?, Don't cry like last time when you and Shino lose again." I laughed as I saw the boy turn around and pout ready to protest to what I just said.

"No fair!, You and Kiba always wanna be on the same team and Shino wears sunglasses for god sake, He doesn't even like basketball!."

"Yeah yeah, Excuses Excuses."

He mouth was gapped alittle as he folded his arms. "You'll see!, Today's the day I claim my revenge!"

Me and my blonde friend argued all the way to the train station, With the still silent pink haired female following behind.

I wasn't even aware of what was gonna happen today, The event that started my downfall.

* * *

**Me: Oi, How you feeling after that chapter? I'm feeling pretty good about this whole section. **

**Ino: You been taking way too long…**

**Me: -_-, I have a life too yanno.**

**Ino: Yeah but the fans come first.**

**Me: Ugh, Stop lecturing me. **

**Ino: Just go to sleep stef *Closes my laptop***


	8. Maybe This Was A Bad Idea

A/N: Well, Hello again, I don't have much too say, so please enjoy

"Naruto, if you don't stop" I whisper pushing against the taller blonde as we fight for personal space. We have been doing this for 10 minutes already.

Naruto pushes his shoulder against me once more mumbling "I told you we should of took the bus" I give him a glare, clearly remembering him insisting on taking the train.

"Both of you, just shut up" The short pink haired girl whispered harshly, I mean who would have thought that the train would be this packed barely half way through the day

"I'm hottttt" Naruto whined

"Shut up" I respond, It had to be at least 70 degrees today, I mean it was September so that's pretty hot for New York.

I looked down to the girl beside me, her face has a neutral expression; she is almost unreadable if it wasn't for the white knuckles caused from gripping the metal pole as she swayed with the train. Honestly what happened back at school wasn't something I expect to happen, why she seemed upset was beyond me because last time I checked I just at odds with this same woman a lot so long ago.

I was taken out of my thoughts as Naruto pretty much dragged me off the train giving me a disbelieved look on his face, "Helloooooooooo, earthhhhhhhh toooooooooo Inoooo" He dragged out loudly enough for everyone on else on the platform to stare, some gave frightened looks while others glanced over kind of creep out by the blonde boy shaking me.

"Get off!" I hissed, smacking him lightly on the head, "You almost missed our stop" Naruto hissed back ruffling his hair as I walked past him towards the stairs when I heard a familiar, freighting voice.

"NARUTO!"

I looked back at Naruto quickly, Seeing the color leave his face as I slowly looked behind him to see the woman behind the voice as well as her two friends trailing her as she jogged towards us. Sakura seemed to stiffen as well.

"Ino," The girl looked me up and down smiling lightly

"Karin" I responed back, I looked behind her "Suigetsu, Jugo" They both nodded at me.

Naruto turned slowly to be eye to eye with everyone, "Hey" he said cautiously.

"Naruto!," Karin beamed as she jumped forward and hugged the taller blonde, I scrunched my eyebrows together and tried to hold in my laughter.

After a few awkward minutes of silence while Naruto was being choked to death, Karin let him go and jumped back, "What are you guys doing out here?!"

I gave Naruto a glance, Already noticing his deathly glare warning me to not tell her where we were going, But come on, What kind of friend would I be If I didn't do the opposite of what he wanted?

I smirked for a moment, "We are heading to the basketball courts," I already seen her face light up when I said it and Naruto sink with disbelief. Suigetsu perked up, "Can we join you?"

I put on a cheesy smile, "The more the merrier" I notice Sakura flinch a little more than Naruto once I said it.

* * *

The awkward eye contact between Sakura and Suigestsu was making me uncomfortable and I wasn't even walking with them, Karin was clung to Naruto's arm while Jugo and I walked side by side. I turned to Jugo, He had bright orange hair spiked back, his normally pale skin is tan and toned, He stood at about 6'0. He turned his head and noticed me observing him, "How's New York been without me" He said, turning back to the front of the street we were walking on.

"Didn't even know you left," He looked at me warningly, I laughed as he huffed.

"But seriously,"

I caught the drift of his tone, I felt a tension wash over my body.

"I mean, it could be worse" I stuffed my hand in my pockets.

"Any problems with Akatsuki"

"No, they've gone off the radar these last few months, no kidnappings, murders, none of that."

He glanced behind him to Karin and Suigetsu "Hmm"

The Akatsuki is the neighbor gang that worked closely to were Jugo and I live, they are notorious around New York City. They've had a few problems with our families before, So we know them better than most. These last few months they haven't been active, They stopped around the time Jugo left for California.

"That remembers me, How was California?" I said pushing him alittle.

He smiled and showed me his forearms "Haha, Well, as you can see. I got quite the tan"

"Yeah man, I see that"

* * *

We past the barber shop as we finally got to our block, "AY! INO, JUGO! NARUTO!" We all turned to notice a man in his 50's named Tony come outside with a barber robe hanging from his neck and shaving cream still on half of his face.

"Ha, Tony!" Jugo said, Jogging over to the man. They gave each other a tight hug.

"When'd you get back?!" Tony beamed, grabbing the taller man's shoulders to get a better look at him.

"Two days ago, I was staying at Suigetsu for the time being. I'm about to go surpise mama after we go to the courts for a little" Jugo answered

Tony grew up with my father as well as Jugo's dad, they all grew up on the same block, We used to call him Uncle tony back then.

I gave him a hug pulling back I noticed a red headed girl about 4 walk outside.

"Gramps, what are you doing." She had a frown on clearly telling us she is annoyed we are keeping her from getting out of that dreaded barber shop filled with gossiping men and crude humor.

Just then, An older woman about our age walked outside following her, "Sara, I'm pretty sure I told you to stay insi-" She stopped mid-sentence and looked up at us, her eyes locking with mine for a spilt second.

Tony broke us out of our silence "Tayuya, it's alright" he smiled, He walked over to the little girl, picking her up.

I waved slightly, noticing her obvious embarrassment.

"These are my two granddaughters, Tayuya, Sara" Tony said

Tony noticed the glances between me and his oldest granddaughter, "You know each other?" he pointed between us.

I laughed alittle, "It's a funny story actually"

"She's the reason I have this" Tayuya pointed to the ankle brace I put on her just hours ago.

"Ay, Ino you hurt my precious baby" Tony asked accusingly

"Grandpa!" She said, irritated at his words. He roared with laughter.

"Hey now, It was a group effort indefinitely" I shot back.

"Right, If that's the case why don't you have a wrapped up ankle instead of me?" She folded her arms smirking.

I laughed, unable to come up with a comeback

"Where are y'all heading?" Tony asks

"The courts" Naruto answered, Clearly trying to make his presence known, Looked more like a cry for help as Karin tried to kiss his face.

"Whose ya girlfriend" Tony asked, smirking alittle.

"She's not my girlfr-" "My name is Karin" She interrupted him grabbing his arm little harder.

I couldn't take much more, I felt at that moment I would burst out laughing if we didn't start leaving, I looked back at Tony and smiled. "I think it's about time for us to leave" I say laughing inbetween a few words.

I saw Tayuya smile alittle.

"Would you like to come with us?" I ask without really thinking.

She stared back not expecting the question, Tony cut in "Yes, she'd love too"

"Grandpa!" she hissed again,

Tony just laughed, Walking back inside apologizing to his annoyed barber for making him wait for so long.

Tayuya stared back at the man flustered before turning back to us.

I gave her a small smile, kinda of happy Tony made the choice for her "So, we should get going?"

"Finally!" Suigetsu shouts from behind us.

We walk for 5 minutes in silence, set up the way we were before expect Tayuya is walks next to me and Jugo.

"How's your ankle feeling?" I ask lowly, glancing at the red head.

"It could be better, But I'll live"

I laugh lightly as we walked up to metal gates that enclose several different basketball courts, I looked to my left and seen Kiba sitting on the bleachers with the rest of our friends. We all made our way inside.

"AY" I shouted, watching as some of the boys looked up and smiled.

"Ino!, Jugo!" Kiba yelled back, Running up to us giving us both tight hugs.

Jugo smiled brightly at the group "Hey mutt" Kiba frowned lightly looking up at the taller man, "Shut ya tall ass up" We all laughed as Jugo Ruffled Kiba's hair.

It finally felt like things were normal again, like the two years had not been as terrible as I imagined, but nothing was ever truly that golden.

* * *

**A/N: I'm surprised I got another chapter out, I'm amazed, But I'll humble myself for now. I hope you enjoyed, This story is getting personal to me very soon, Life is never easy y'all, but we gotta learn to weigh out the lows with the highs.**


End file.
